Objection
by Dioda14
Summary: It takes place in season 3 before "Michael" episode. Kurt is tired of Blaine's new "friendship" with Sebastian and decides to express his feelings in the way he doing it best - by singing. I had to change lyrics a little bit to fit a story better. I do not own Glee or song used in this story.


Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This week's subject was about true feelings and while others were awfully predictable, with Rachel's version of „Woman in love" or Santana's „Love Is A Losing Game" Kurt decided to completely step out from his comfront zone. He was working hard on that song and now it was his turn. After Puck finished his performance Kurt walked to Mr Schue and whispered something into his ear watching as men nodded with smile on his face. Kurt nodded back and stood in the middle of choir room. „To this number I would like to invite Santana" said Kurt and Santana came to him from front door wearing red tango dress. Kurt looked at his friends watching them both confused. Kurt sighed „I think that song will explain and express everything what I thought and felt for a really long time, because that's what this was about, right? Hit it!" screamed Kurt. Music band started to play simple tango theme as Kurt and Santana were walking in circle,dancing on their own, getting closer and closer to each other. And then hell broke loose. Kurt ripped off his black shirt, revealing other red shirt adhering to his body, showing off and left nothing to imagine about his abs and perfectly builded arms. He and Santana were dancing together now with so much energy, and when it came to his part he let her go, looked into Blaine's eyes and sang:

 _It's not_ _his_ _fault that he's so irresistible  
But all the damage he's caused isn't fixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat h_ _is_ _name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead_

Kurt was used to loosing. Mother, his chance with Finn, all the solos which he ever wanted to get, his bond with Mercedes. With Blaine it was supposed to be diffrent. He took all time he had to and fought every single day to make Blaine notice him and when he finally did Kurt thought that maybe with Blaine he wouldn't have to feel like he was loosing. He was so sure that he was as it for Blaine as Blaine was it for him. But then Sebastian came.

 _Objection I don't wanna be the exception_

 _To get a bit of your attention_

 _I love you for free and I'm not your brother_

 _But you don't even bother_

Because of Sebastian he got very insecure. Even after THAT night he couldn't shake a feeling that Blaine will never be completely satisfied with him. It was clear as a day what Sebastian wants and thought that Blaine doesn't do a thing to stop it caused him to second guess himself. And of course all the things that Sebastian told him. „Blaine is too good for you", „Gay face"...it hurt, espesially when Blaine obviously didn't mind it when Sebastian was insulting him in Blaine's presence.

 _Objection I'm tired of this triangle_

 _Got dizzy dancing tango_

 _I'm falling apart in your hands again_

 _No way, I've got to get away_

He looked as Blaine's eyes go wide, as well as others except Rachel's. She knew some things about this Blaine/Sebastian/Kurt situation but she couldn't believe that he would sing in public to make him notice, he had that courage, she was admiring. Kurt danced again with Santana causing some girls turning their wide eyes into eyes filled with lust. And then Kurt broked it off again and sang again

 _Next to his CW hair I look minimal_

 _That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible_

 _But you gotta know small things also count_

 _You better put your feet on the ground_

 _And see what it's about_

Although Kurt liked himself and was always proud of who he was, Sebastian was that kind of man who he wanted to be sometimes: masculine, over confident, bitchy but still, when he wanred it, obviously charming. He wanted to be that guy who would make Blaine blush the same as Sebastian was making him, he wanted to be that guy who would text Blaine things here and there causing Blaine's eyes to become darker. But as hard as he tried he couldn't cause that reaction. Blaine was refering to him more as „adorable" than „sexy" and he watched as Sebastian was coming closer to Blaine. Well, not anymore.

 _I wish there was a chance for **just** you and me_

 _I wish you couldn't find a place to be_

 _Away from here_

He was sick of having to pretend to be confident all the time, sick of feeling that he need to hold on Blaine to keep him by his side. He screamed the last word and came back to Santana, turning her around multiple times and sang in his lower register

 _This is pathetic and sardonic_

 _It's sadistic and psychotic_

 _Tango is not for three_

 _Was never meant to be_

 _But you can try it, rehearse it_

 _Or train like a horse_

 _But don't you count on me_

 _Oh don't you count on me, boy_

That was it. It was his ultimatum. No compromise, no but's. It was up to Blaine right now. He knew that he did what he could here. He laid out every single moment together, every single kiss, hug, shared laugh, tears, hell even their first time together with his heart on the line, hoping that Blaine would appreciate it and choose him.

 _I'm falling apart in your hands again_

 _Get away_

 _I'm falling apart in your hands again_

 _Get away_

Kurt stopped dancing with catching Santana with his one arm from falling on the floor. He helped her to stand on her feet and stood still, breathing heavily in front of the entire choir, in front of Blaine„ I'm tired of this game. You have to choose Blaine. Either Sebastian or me..." said Kurt and left the choir room leaving whole room in shock.


End file.
